In Debt
by Kerioke
Summary: This was not how she would have expected to see him again, no, she would have wanted it to be when she was at her highest, so she could rightfully defy him without any consequences, but as it stood she owed him her life.
1. Prolouge

**AN: I do not own Labyrinth sadly...this another story I am taking time to edit that was written when I was in high school, came across several of these this summer, and gonna be working diligently on getting them posted, finished, and edited. Hope you like this one, please leave reviews for me to take critique and suggestions for later chapter material; however please refrain from leaving rude, or stupid critique, it is one thing to critique something that actually needs it, but to just be rude cause you don't like a story is another and I will remove all reviews that do not contain useful content. Thank you, and again hope you enjoy 'In Debt'.**

** ~Kerioke**

* * *

><p><strong>Prolouge:<strong>

This was not how she would have expected to see him again, no, she would have wanted it to be when she was at her highest, so she could rightfully defy him without any consequences, but as it stood she owed him her life. She watched them fight, magic being thrown from one side of the room only to be returned with a blast of magic back, she couldn't really tell who was winning the duel. She wished she could rewind this day and never have come to this place, then maybe none of this would have ever happened to her, and she wouldn't have had to call upon him and once again be under his power. Tears streaked down her face…


	2. Chapter One

**AN: Hey guys hope I got your attention with the prolouge and able to keep it with this first installment of 'In Debt'. It will be a short story compared to my first completed story 'A Child Brings Us Closer'. Please review, and remember keep your reviews professional and useful or they will be deleted, had one really stupid review on my last story and can't help but wonder what was going through that person's head. Thank you again and hope you all enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

She ran down the deserted corridors of the old Irish castle that she had been exploring all morning. She had noticed she was being discreetly followed by a strange man, who for a while must not have realized she knew he was back there until she began to walk faster, dead giveaway. She was desperately wishing she had kept her calm pace until she was out of sight of him before taking off in a sprint, that way there would have been more distance between them. They had come to a center point within the castle, and that is where the man made direct contact with her; he told her what he planned to do to her, a lonely doe wandering alone in a stone forest as he called her. She took flight from this room down one of them many corridors that lined the walls, she had no idea where she was going or how close to an exit she was. She just hoped she could keep a great deal of distance between them, but her legs were getting tired and her chest hurt from lack of oxygen. His voice carried after her down the long hallway…

"Why do you run from me, Princess? It won't be painful…not for too long at least. Come now, don't run any longer."

She glanced over her shoulder to see how close he was to her, but he was not within her line of vision; she didn't understand, his voice sounded as if he was right on her heels, but there was nobody behind her anymore. She didn't dare stop, she knew if she did he would surely find her and heavens only knew if she would make it out alive if he did. For several minutes she sprinted down various hallways, periodically looking over her shoulder to check and see if she was still alone, so far she was until she turned the next corner and was grabbed around the stomach and was thrown rather roughly into the wall and effectively trapped by the other person's body. Hands began to explore her body painfully, her eyes finally cleared of the stars the knock against the wall had given her and she could clearly see the man before her. She screamed for him to stop and let her go, but he only laughed in response then brought his face just centimeters from hers…

"Now, now, why would I let you go when we haven't even got to the fun part yet? I do love little virgins, they always taste and feel the sweetest, never being corrupted by mortal men, now be a good girl and I'll do my best to make this more enjoyable for you."

He pushed her to the ground with one hard slap; she hit the ground without mercy, but before she could even begin to scramble away he was on top of her. He pinned her hands above her head by some unseen restraint, the man's hands ran down her lithe body and then up under her peasant skirt; at this point she began to kick wildly, anything to keep him from touching her in such a way. This small act of resistance that she was able to manage only earned her a quick slap that knocked her face to the side; he ripped her skirt and undergarments from her body and exposing her to the world. He loomed over her like a cat who just caught the mouse, one hand covered her mouth to keep her from screaming for help; not that anyone was around to hear them should she yell for someone. With a malicious laugh he thrust himself deep into her depths; a strangled cry ripped from her throat but was muffled by his hand that still covered her mouth as he raped her. Tears spilled from her emerald eyes as she tried to mentally teleport herself somewhere else where this man was not able to violate her body, but much to her horror it was not possible for her to do; she felt him spill himself inside her, she wanted to vomit. He didn't stop his violation of her, he pushed her knees up with his free hand and started again, he licked away the tears that were dripping down her colorless cheeks then whispered into her ear…

"See, what did I tell you, more pleasure." He moved faster within her making her scream into his palm because of the pain he was causing her both physically and mentally. He was about to climax for a second time and removed his hand from her mouth to push more powerfully into her until again he shot his seed into her; but it was her words that made his whole body stop in shock and anger.

"I wish the Goblin King was here, right now!"

"You little bitch! How dare you speak his name before me! I'll kill you for that!"

"Not before I kill you first, Dameon."

The man quickly removed himself from her body, his clothes reappearing automatically as he got to his feet and faced the third person in the room. The Goblin King stood before him in a sort of dark glory, his anger radiated off him in thick waves that pressed against Dameon letting him know just how deep in shit he really was. The two men stared each other down for only a moment when Dameon spoke up in such an arrogant fashion…

"So, cousin…nice of you to join us. Normally I would share such a dish as this young girl, but sadly you are not welcome here and I'm not feeling generous today."

"I didn't come here to rape a girl like you. People like you should not exist, and I am making it my personal mission to exterminate you for the crimes you have committed against this young woman."

While the two men argued she crawled away from Dameon and into a corner before pulling her knees up to her chest protectively. On any normal day she wouldn't have let the idea of calling upon Jareth cross her mind, but for some reason she trusted him just enough to save her from this man named Dameon. She watched the scene unfold before her; the two men began throwing one spell after the other at one another in hopes of getting the upper hand. It was impossible to tell who was winning as both men were attaining several scratches and cuts that even she could tell were going to need special attention later. The walls around her rumbled from the strain the magic bouncing off of them was causing; but finally they stilled as the final blow was thrown leaving Jareth the victor and a dead corpse of Dameon. The Goblin King remained still for only a few moments as if surveying his work and ensuring the man was dead then turned in her direction. He took careful steps and did his best not to raise her alarms anymore than they already were; he crouched down in front her, keeping at least two feet of distance between them until she gave consent for him to come closer to her. He had delt with rape victims before here in the Aboveground as well as in the Underground, he knew keeping distance reassured them in a tiny way that he would not harm them.

"Sarah?" She didn't look at him immediately. "Sarah, are you ok?" She just stared at him dumbfounded, she never spoke a word nor moved from her protective state. He wanted to mentally slap himself for what he had just asked her…of course she wasn't ok, he knew better than that. To show her she could trust him he created a crystal and let it float to her slowly; she watched it come near here wearily, but when the smooth walls touched her skin it popped and she felt clothing appear on her. "I'm not going to hurt you, Sarah, please trust me."

He held out his hand for her to take, but she didn't take it; she threw her whole body into his arms and began to openly sob. He stroked her hair as the sobs raked violently through her; he rocked her gently and tried to hush her gently. After several minutes her sobs began to let up leaving her with a slight case of the hiccups; he pulled away from her and gave her a comforting smile then became very serious…

"Sarah, I must ask you this, and I need you to think carefully before you answer, because once you answer you cannot take it back; do you understand?" She nodded mutely so he could continue. "Since you did not wish anyone away I'm going to give you a choice; do you wish to remain in the Aboveground or return with me to the Underground?"


	3. Poll: please vote

Hey Loverlies!

So I thought I would let you decide how the story is going to lean, having a bit of writer's block as well as unavailable time to sit down and think of something to write now that school has started back up. So send me a private message and let me know what you want Sarah to choose.

She chooses to stay Aboveground

She chooses to go back to the Underground

She chooses to currently stay Above but allowing the Goblin King to come and go as he pleases

Just put the letter of which path you would like her to take, and if you would like to explain why you think that is what I should choose feel free. I may message you back with suggestions for more content if I like or pick your choice.

MUCH LOVE!


	4. Apologies

Hey Loverlies,

I just wanted to apologize for not having any updates recently and also that I am putting this story on hold until further notice. I have a new story open that I'm focused intently on writing, and I want to be super duper good for you lovelies. Thanks again for all your support and encouraging reviews.

Kerioke


End file.
